This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a device for invalidating notes of value comprising at least one combined dyestuff and trigger module which is connectable to a value note transport container via connecting elements. The device comprises a dyestuff distributing unit for distributing dyestuff exiting from an outlet opening of the dyestuff and trigger module onto the notes of value to be invalidated. Such devices are also referred to as ink kit. Further, the disclosure relates to a cash box for receiving banknotes, which comprises a device for invalidating notes of value.
2. Discussion
From document WO 2006/084853 A1, an installation kit for equipping a case as a multifunctional, portable security system is known, in which valuables present in the case are protected. The installation kit comprises an electrically triggerable igniter and an ink module for inking the valuables. The electrically triggerable igniter is triggerable by means of a control unit so that the ink, after triggering, is pressurized and the ink comes out of an outlet area for discharging the ink. The control unit controls the igniter dependent on sensor signals.
From document WO 2011/144611 A1, a device for invalidating notes of value is known, in which a trigger unit, which brings the dyestuff contained in a dyestuff container into contact with notes of value, is arranged inside the dyestuff container. As a result, a very simple, compact and tamper-resistant arrangement of dyestuff container and trigger unit is specified.
The trigger unit comprises a gas supply which is connected to the dyestuff container via a closed closing element. This closing element can, if necessary, be opened by an appropriate control of the control unit. For opening this connection, for example, a blasting cap may be provided. The energy required for opening the closing element, for triggering the blasting cap and/or for operating the control unit is provided by a battery arranged in the value note transport container.
In particular, the dyestuff and the battery are subject to an aging and discharging process, respectively, and have to be replaced within predetermined maintenance intervals. In known value note transport containers, a replacement of dyestuff and trigger modules as well as of the battery can only be made by the manufacturer or by specialized companies. For this, a complex transport of the value note transport containers to these specialized companies is required. Further, the replacement involves a relatively high effort for assembly so that a considerable amount of money has to be spent on the maintenance of devices for invalidating notes of value in value note transport containers.